


Congratulations

by ohmyguts



Series: It Came from Tumblr [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fainting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Ignis just wanted an answer as to why he felt so nauseous these past weeks and a solution to it, but the cause of his illness was not what he expected.
Series: It Came from Tumblr [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Congratulations

“It’s probably just food poisoning” Gladio sighs, dragging his feet as he follows Ignis down the clinical hospital hallway.

“For more than a week? Absolutely not, and if it’s something serious I don’t want everyone else catching it. It’s better to have whatever illness this is dealt with now before it has the chance to get worse.”

Ignis doesn’t give much to go back on. Even if Gladio thinks he’s overacting for a couple days of an upset tummy and throwing up, he can’t deny the setback that a contagious illness would bring if they all caught it. So, the least he can do is accompany him to get it checked out. Even if it’s just to rub it in his face when it comes back as something simple.

Or at least, that had been the plan until they had taken a blood sample and asked them to return a few days later for the results. Which is where they were now, with Ignis far more nervous than he originally thought he should be. A simple check to rule out gastro or any other nasty bug had somehow turned into a nervous panic of ‘what if I’m dying?’ and Gladio was trying his best to calm Ignis, and himself.

“It’ll be fine, Ignis. I’m sure it’s nothing serious” Gladio tries to reassure him, gently squeezing his knee as they sit in the waiting room.

“You said that last time, and now here I am waiting for test results. I don’t even know what it could be…” Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. This whole ordeal had taken much longer and been more stressful than he’d ever wished for.

“Mr. Scientia, just in here if you would” A nurse called from the front of the room, making Ignis stand up stock straight in seconds, stiffly walking behind her as she lead him to the Doctor’s office.

“Mr. Scientia, how have you been? Nausea still plaguing you?” The kind Doctor said with a concerned smile and shake of the hand.

“Yes, unfortunately. Which is why I’d like to hear these results as soon as possible, if you don’t mind” Ignis said in his most polite but get-to-the-point tone.

“Yes, of course, I can understand your anxiety right now. It’s very normal given you’re situation” The Doctor smiles, sitting down again at his desk.

“My situation? So you know what it is? Is it curable?” Ignis says quickly, pulling up a seat in front of the table. Gladio remains standing beside him.

“Yes, I know what it is, but it’s not something I would describe as having a cure. In fact, maybe some congratulations are in order” The old Doctor grins at Ignis, which only seems to set the nervousness off inside him more.

“Congratulations? Over me throwing up every blasted morning? What in the world are you talking about” Ignis says firmly, trying very hard not to lose his temper right now. It had been a very long day.

“You’re pregnant, Ignis. Congratulations.”

“I- I’m what… w-what?” Ignis freezes, face paling at the words, “P-pregnant?”

“Yes, it’s still very early, so you have time to make a decision about what you’d like to do next, but if you’re ready I’d like to do a few more tests to check the size and health of the baby. Probably get you on some prenatal vitamins and the like as well, assuming you decide to keep it” the Doctor says, falling into his routine of explaining the options he has now.

Ignis is frozen. He doesn’t fully know how to process the information being said to him right now. All he can think about is the growing life inside him. How long had it been there? Has he been providing it with good care? Has he done anything reckless to harm it? Does he want to have this baby? What will happen to everyone else?

Gladio’s trying to take in what the Doctor is saying, trying to soak in the facts and statistics he’s giving them to help, but he can only think of Ignis sitting beside him looking like the world had just ended. His face was pale and he was staring right through the desk in front of him, unable to see anything. The Doctor only seemed to notice when he stopped rummaging around his desk pulling out pamphlets long enough to see the look on Ignis face.

“Mr. Scientia? How are you feeling? I know this can be a lot to take in, maybe we can reschedule for another time if you’d like to think about it more” the Doctor says, suddenly looking more serious than he had all day.

Ignis’ mouth opens and closes a few times, eyes still unfocused and breathing shallow. It sounds like he manages to say something but it’s quiet and mumbled and makes no sense to either Gladio or the Doctor. Not until they see him sway, before teetering sideways off the chair and towards the floor, eyes fluttering shut as he goes.

“Catch him!!” the Doctor suddenly shouts, pushing away his chair as he stands up abruptly. 

Gladio is already there, dropping down to grab Ignis’ body before he hits the ground. His body is limp in his hold, but at least he’s safe now. Gladio has him, and he’s going to protect him, and the baby. At least until Ignis makes his choice, whatever it may be.

“I think we might need some time to think first, Doc.”


End file.
